They Called Them Claws
by MrsBurns
Summary: This is War, and the end would not be as sple as Dumbledore had portrayed. Help was needed. They were Mercenaries and They were the Answer. ...They called them Claws.
1. Broken Dreams

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, but plot and 'Lincoln's'.

Hate is a choice...Don't do it.

_Instalment One_

* * *

**BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS**

_I walk the lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where to go but it's only me _

_And I walk alone._

_Green Day_

* * *

Months into the war it became a well known fact that it wasn't just a war between Harry and Voldemort. This was a civil war, between two neighbouring 'lands' fighting for the right of ownership over Wizarding Europe, Harry and Voldemort were simply the rival generals of their own armies. Three months after the initial battle of Hogwarts battle had become more immense and those who chose to be neutral in the war were being forced to select a side in the war. Even other Wizarding countries were being brought in to the war; America and their Wizarding Population of Salem were luckily sending their auror's to fight with the Order however in its contrast the Wizarding population of Russia were siding with Voldemort. Towns were being annihilated and people's lives were being destroyed into headstones of memory.

With the Malfoy's closing rank with the Order at the beginning of the first Battle, fellow families who chose to remain neutral swapped too. The Zabini's, Greengrass's and even Dark Lord Supporters the Parkinson's followed the lead set by Draco and turned to the side of the Order. Although the trust boundary was not an easily broken brick wall, with many battles being fought with Blaise, Pansy and Draco by the young members of the Orders side before a mutual civility was met between the team, obviously minus the overbearing rivalry between Ron and Draco. However the internal battle of regret that was embedded in Pansy Parkinson's mind was a deep one, making it almost impossible for her conscience to be in a room alone with Harry as she knew no amount of apologies would add up for the betrayal.

However with more and more deaths being relayed over an old muggle radio network that the ministry was using every day it was finally becoming apparent that soldiers aren't enough in a war. A war involves spies, politicians and mercenaries.

War involved evolved soldiers.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as he sat on the back doorstep of the old Grimauld Place house by the sound of panic. Doors were slamming behind him as he swore he could hear the tears hit the solid timber floor as they brought in another dead body which was the only cause of the panic currently behind him inside the house. He heard his ex-healer mother fussing over whoever it could be, seeing if she could heal them before complete call of death. He knew she wouldn't sleep tonight; she never could after trying to heal a deceased warrior.

While his mind ran two hundred miles an hour He felt a body place itself beside him.

Blaise Tao Zabini.

The two young men sat in a comfortable silence before Blaise began to speak.

"I think that...we should reach out to Salem, Track that team you were talking about down"

Draco sat staring at Blaise at the statement that just exited his Italian mouth. The nineteen year old was most definitely aging from the boy he knew a year ago, his once sleek black hair now fell loosely almost top his shoulders. The arrogant boy had grown into a war veteran, with no life in the middle.

"What about, 'we have no need for cold unfeeling mercenaries Draco, The Death eaters have that covered' opinion you had when I brought up the option of tracking them down" Draco countered with a cold edge to his voice. Draco too had aged, his once platinum hair now rusted into a sandy blonde much similar to his mothers however instead of the length it once had it now remained a shorts 2-3 inches in length, to 'keep it maintained' his mother had convinced.

Three weeks ago Lucius let slip to Draco that as a teenager the reason he never completed Hogwarts was because he was a part of a Salem Military sanctioned Team of Warfare Specialists or in more layman's terms, a military trained militia/mercenary team.

The CLAWS.

Lucius sat with Draco, having the longest conversation the father and son had ever had in Draco's life as Lucius explained that they were the ones to help end the first war, even with Lucius being a death Eater. Lucius was on the team until Draco's Birth when Lucius was 23, 9 years after his start with the team at age 14.

Draco had expressed to the rest of Potters Minions and Blaise and Pansy that his father knew of a contact that could track down the very same team, with its new members to help them with the war, as they would need people who wouldn't think twice in battle, people who would never hesitate, people who specialised in rare Wizarding warfare weaponry and infiltration.

They shut him down, and yet now as Blaise sat beside him, on the back doorstep of his ancestor's house it seemed they were now wanting his help, they now deemed his plan worthy of execution. They now realised this wasn't going to be a war with one battle and its over, this war was just that; war.

"I think, I just like the rest of them in there was having a naive moment, you're right its war so we need mercenaries, we need to be mercenaries" Blaise responded as the boys stood up heading back inside. Walking through the dusty hallway into the kitchen Draco saw the teenagers spread, sitting and standing around the room. They had obviously discussed this and then sent Blaise after Draco for his help.

After hours of discussion about who would go to track this team it ended up deciding everyone would go as no one trusted this team not to kill on sight, even with Lucius' word that they weren't murderous lunatics.

Not that Lucius' word gave them much security.

Lucius had contacted his contact and given Draco the area to track this team down, as safely as possible, however now as Draco and the others stood outside the old Lincoln Hotel in Salem, Draco was having slight second thoughts.

Maybe they wouldn't help.

They walked in with the directions Lucius had given his son, 18 days previously.

* * *

Review/ Follow/ tell others to read!

Remember this is just the intro and I am not very good at starting chapters, so please keep faith in me! I am very open to opinions and will read all reviews and comments before posting next chapter to improve my story, but I am really proud of the storyline I have in my mind.

Slanté

Mrs Burns.

xoxo


	2. Cheyenne

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, but plot and 'Lincoln's'.

Hate is a choice...Don't do it.

Big Thanks to airgearlover who favourited off 1st CHAP, i got 73 views but no reviews :( please review guys!

* * *

_Instalment Two_

**BEACHES OF CHEYENNE**

_Nobody can explain it_

_Some say she's still alive_

_They even claimed they've seen her_

_By the shoreline late at night_

_And if you go down by the water_

_You'll see her footprints in the sand_

'_Cause every night she walks the beaches of_

_Cheyenne_

_-Garth Brooks_

* * *

After slipping past the motel receptionist and finding the basement door, the group walked down the stairs until they reached the bottom looking to Draco for where to head next. Thinking through his father's instructions he began looking around the basement, Draco then turned to the stairs placing his hand on the third last step and lifting it revealing a hidden door to what seemed to Harry and Hermione as a Hidden Bomb Blast Bunker. Draco walked in the door and down 7 or 8 steps until his heart dropped through the concrete floor. His feet froze and his eyes opened to the width of his eyes sockets. It can't have gotten this bad; did they really have to call on these people? The people who stood cloaked before him made him more afraid of his safety than if Voldemort himself had appeared at his front. He looked at the people beside and behind him; people who he was sure knew nothing of the crew that stood before them in the Bomb shelter. A team not mentioned in polite, everyday conversation but a team mentioned in a whisper much like Voldemort's name, a Team people politely called "The CLAWS". He eyed the five young adults in front of him and knew before their leader even spoke, He had put it together when 3 of his best mates miraculously disappeared the summer before 4th year and no one was out looking for them. Now almost 6 years later here they were in front of him as he and Potter were about to beg for their help, something he was suddenly thinking twice about being a good idea.

"Potter and Malfoy? Strange to see the two of you on such friendly terms what is it exactly you want?" the eldest one spoke.

Adrian Pucey, Draco's mentor as such for many years at Hogwarts before his disappearance. The tall broad 21 year old stood well over 6 foot, as did Draco however the pain in Draco's eyes was not mirrored in Pucey's, Pucey's eyes showed nothing, no emotion; just coldness. Draco knew Adrian had already worked out it was Draco who found their town shelter hideout, so he would be the one Adrian addressed. He would never admit it out loud but secretly he was happy it was him and not potter for a change.

"We need your assistance, in the war?" Draco asked, in the strongest tone he could utter under the terrifying circumstances, however it was a sound little stronger than a whisper.

"We want no part in your war" uttered the man to Pucey's Left; Seamus Finnegan.

Now his induction to the group surprised Draco. How did the mild mannered and clumsy yet Kind Gryffindor become a part of such a menacing group, when Draco himself had not? He thought this man was supposed to be Potter's friend; shouldn't he want to help. However this was not the Finnegan that he remembered, this man seemed cold, angry and almost brutal.

Yet, before anyone else could speak the third member to reveal themselves clipped Finnegan upside the head, seething some nasty comment making him lower his head and step back to the remaining members.

Draco could not control his gasp this time as Astoria Greengrass turned to face him, calling each one of Potter's Crew by name as if to reaffirm it to Pucey. Astoria also once being a good friend of Draco's and one of the 3 to disappear however Draco suspected she was here, the girl had brains and beauty, a dangerous combination. Her long deep Auburn hair hung in a plat to the side but her deep sapphire eyes shone through the darkness.

"Malfoy, Potter, Weasley's - Ron, Ginny, Fred, George – Granger, Lovegood, Brown, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass and Longbottom"

This was the end of the people around him as the screaming began.

ASTORIA? PUCEY? Seamus what are you doing? Where Have you been Tori, I've missed you? Seamus why not help us? And so on...

This continued until a gun fire was heard and the 'Hogwarts' group fell to the floor at the sound as a fourth figure removed his cover; A face not well known to anyone but the slytherins.

Dallas Lincoln was the same age as Pucey, quiet and well read. His parents were amongst the slaughter of the first Wizarding war and he and his sister were raised by their Aunt down the street from the Parkinson's summer home in Spain. He stood above them with a smoking sawn-off shotgun in his left hand leaning it on his shoulder as he shook his head at the group on the floor. His dirty blonde hair falling in his eyes as he uttered for them to shut up and listen before motioning for Pucey and Astoria to continue.

And that they did, asking again what the group wanted from them exactly, this time Harry spoke.

"We have been told by high up ministry officials you guys are the ones we need to help win this war, Voldemort must be defeated. So what do you say, or would you prefer we spoke privately, Leader to Leader?"

Pucey laughed a gravelly chuckle as Astoria smiled.

"I'm no leader here" Pucey stated firmly, making Draco raise his embarrassed head to look Adrian in the eyes.

"Who is?" Draco uttered.

But before an answer could be uttered the door to the bunker opened as Theodore Nott Entered the cavern with a semi-automatic rifled slung over his leather jacket covered shoulder and a cheeseburger hanging out of his mouth. Dallas shook his head at the 19 year old that looked at him as if to ask do I hurt them?

"Theo?" Zabini managed to ask, looking at his old friend for the first time since his 'disappearance'.

All Theo could do was nod with his grease filled mouth before heading over to the five secretive people making home in the concrete hole.

"Is It Theo?" Draco asked a little stronger, looking at Theodore.

"Am I what?" Theo responded after swallowing the mouthful.

"The Leader?" Zabini asked stepping forward beside Draco.

Theo then joined Adrian for a hearty chuckle before turning his gaze to Dallas who tilted his head to the back corner of the room at the last remaining member of the group before Theo spoke again.

"Nah, no way I just throw my weight around, Dallas is the captain" He said pointing at the blonde, however Dallas was looking at a figure that slowly moved closer to the group from the darkened corner.

"But that one there" Dallas stated pointing at the moving figure.

"Is the youngest member of the CLAWS and the best of us by far".

"The CLAWS?" Potter asked dumbfounded.

The darkened figure Theo had pointed out moved into the light.

"Clandestine Legion of Armed Warfare Specialists, some people call us Militia, others say we are the Ministry's Assassins when we're only trained by them and we work for Salem Military."

Draco's breath hitched, along with the 12 he stood with but his breath didn't hitch at her long blonde hair or her deep chocolate eyes or even at surprise a woman is the most dangerous of this small tactical operations group, his breath hitched at the sight of his ex-girlfriend and the 'first' girl he ever slept with, Dallas's Sister.

And her name is Cheyenne Lincoln.

* * *

Review/ Follow/ tell others to read!

Any better, I suppose not but I am building it up so everyone will understand the climax when it occurs.

again PLEASE REVIEW!

Slanté

Mrs Burns.

xoxo


	3. Not Afraid

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, but plot and 'Lincoln's'.

Hate is a choice...Don't do it.

* * *

_Instalment Three_

**NOT AFRAID**

_I'm not afraid, to take a stand_

_Everybody, come take my hand_

_We'll walk this road together_

_Through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

'_Cause then you know_

_You're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you_

_Been down the same road_

_-Eminem (Marshall Mathers)_

* * *

After retreating back to Grimmauld place, Draco, Harry and the rest of the group slumped down into the small living room defeated. After the eighteen days it took to track them down, considering the vague directions Draco was given it was a 6 hour trip home considering; Dallas had said no. Draco knew a lot of the blame would ethically fall to him as he was the one who bore the idea in the first place and he had failed. Slumped in the raggedy brown leather chair eyes closed and body worn Draco began to think over the events of that day.

_Flashback_

_Draco's breath hitched, along with the 12 he stood with but his breath didn't hitch at her long blonde hair or her deep chocolate eyes or even at surprise a woman is the most dangerous of this small tactical operations group, his breath hitched at the sight of his ex-girlfriend and the 'first' girl he ever slept with, Dallas's Sister._

_And her name is Cheyenne Lincoln._

_She stood toe to toe with him, her cerulean blues staring down his silvery greys as she challenged him to be the first to speak.'_

_He didn't; his heart was still in the floor below him and his voice box had locked itself up without his brains consent. She was different from his memory, her once caramel brown locks were now a crispy auburn brown and her once tanned skin was now a pale snow as resulting from year's underground training. Many would not suspect her to be the same girl, but the beauty of her face was unchanged; and her strong attitude remained unchanged._

"_Draco" she started pulling him from his reverie he was residing in. Her voice sounding throaty, gravelly as if she had just stepped out of the 1920's. _

_His rebuttal was nothing more than a head nod, as she let a sly smirk appear on her face before returning to her team standing to the right of her brother. Dallas's eyes seemed to darken by the second as he stared at Draco._

_Harry pulled him from the glare._

"_Like we said, you are needed so if you could pack up your stuff and come with us" _

_Dallas' face went from mildly dangerous, to volcanic in milliseconds, each member of the team reached for some weapon in their possession as Cheyenne suddenly had a semi-automatic at Harry's throat._

"_Ha, I'm a wizard stupid girl, one spell and your gun won't hurt me" Harry spoke loudly, trying to bring her down. His arrogance towering before her, but like many towers; find the weakness and they'll crumble before your eyes. Pucey then stepped next to them explaining that the weapons they were trained with were rare and deadly Wizarding weapons, all laced with potions and poisons almost unhealable by modern wizard. Most bullets would be fatal if wound resides on a main artery of organ, most being almost 100% when these Young adults were trained for years with these weapons and hardly if ever miss. These weapons were dangerous, unless you were educated as a Senior Master Healer of which only 4 in the world you had a 90 percent chance of dying when faced with these 'kids'. _

"_You may very well be Harry Potter, but you are a man and nothing more than a Man. That makes you no more or no less important than us. Manners don't cost you anything, and arrogance is a dead end street" Dallas hissed through his teeth as he too approached Harry. Draco however was still stumped as to how Cheyenne got to harry so quick; quickly decided it was her training. _

"_And it is because of your arrogance and self serving that we will not help you."_

Present Time.

Draco remembered after a short argument from Ron and a few more guns being pointed at them Cheyenne lowered her weapon and turned her back on them, he thought at the time that was the most stupid move she could make watching Ron fire a spell at her retreating form. Surprising to them all however before the spell had time to hit her, she dropped to the ground dodging its force and once again raised her black weapon this time to the red heads throat.

"The lowest form of man is one who shall fire when an adversary's back has turned, a man shall fire on you in direct vision. You boy are no man, for if you were we would have dealt this situation like men, but here you are at my mercy because of your cowardly action"

Draco remembered her statement exiting her mouth in a gravelly whisper, so deadly and laced with venom he thought Weasley would wet his pants right then and there, but true to form Harry was up in second's defending him.

"You attacked me and he had my back! Ron is a Man, your nothing more than a girl" Harry's ego once again filling the room like a thick fog; Draco swears he saw Hermione lower her head and shake it with disgust.

"I may not be man, but from here, a mere 2 metres from you Mr Potter I could kill you eight ways to Sunday with my bare hands. I assure you my body count is a lot higher than yours and I didn't attack you; for if I did, you wouldn't be alive" Once again in her venomous whisper and with that she shoved Weasley back and they apparated away; like the wind they were gone.

Now they sat in the dingy lounge collecting themselves and listening to Potter and Weasley whine about how we didn't need them, Harry would win this war but Draco knew better. This war would not end with Harry, it would just pave the way for one side to gain a decidedly huge advantage, but the battle would continue until one side is completely outnumbered and they offer their surrender, without the claws this would not happen.

He had to ask for help; from the one person he wished to never ask for help off of. For causing this woman more pain and hurt or confusion would be another burden to bear.

Draco had to ask his mother for help.

* * *

Review/ Follow/ tell others to read!

Does anyone have any ideas for a song theme for Instalment 4?

Oh the first big moment is on its way, stay tuned my soldiers

For it can only get better from here.

So yeah reviews ? please thankyou appreciate it

Slanté

Mrs Burns.

xoxo


	4. The Black Parade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, but plot and 'Lincoln's'.

Hate is a choice...Don't do it.

* * *

_Instalment Four_

**WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE**

_Do or Die you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart._

_Go and Try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part._

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar._

_Give a cheer for all the broken._

_Listen here, because it's who we are._

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero._

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song,._

_I'm just a man, not a hero._

_I Don't Care! _

_-My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Hermione stood in the narrow hallway trying subtly to overhear Draco and Narcissa's conversation. She agreed with the Slytherin three in the opinion that they did need the help of the Salem Team. Harry, Ron and Ginny had excluded her opinion while sitting with the older order members trying to create a plan. This is what had left her standing there in the grim hallway waiting for the Malfoy's so she could try and help them with whatever plan they were concocting inside the restrictions of Lucius and Narcissa's room.

"Eavesdropping is a nasty characteristic Miss Granger" The voice cut through her like a blade, her goose-bumps becoming mountains on her arms as Lucius approached her. His civility and apology was hard earned by the young muggle-born and she was not naive in believing he would change overnight, however there was an effort being made by both parties and a civil understanding and passion for history was recognised.

"I'm just waiting for Draco, I believe he is right" was as far through her statement as Lucius allowed her to get before cutting her off with a hiss and saying.

"My son has seen behind enemy lines, he knows what preparation is needed by the order as at present moment, young Granger. From where I am standing now I believe the order will soon be split in two; one side believing Harry will win the war and the other knowing it's going to take a deadly battle between many, many more wizards."

Hermione's mouth must have been hanging open as she listened to the older man's statement. She could find no flaw in his comment and sadly understood and agreed with the reasoning behind his assumption. Picking up her jaw from the floor she simply nodded and retreated to her dusty room she was sharing with Daphne, Pansy and Ginny; or rather Daphne and Pansy as Ginny had a habit of inhabiting Harry's bed of late. She sat on the small bed that had become her own as she thought about the situation in which Lucius had placed before her. A split between the order was very possible but could she stand on her own for what her logic believed to be right or should her loyalty push her to stand behind Harry.

Weeks passed on end and no more had been done by Harry and the Weasley's to gain more 'soldiers' still believing Harry would save the Wizarding world "Just like he did before" they would say and when the statements made a point of leaving people's mouth Hermione could do much less than sit there biting her tongue and shaking her curly Cadbury hair and exiting said room. Hermione had brought up the fact that Harry really didn't do anything in the first war as he was a baby; it was really Lilly who saved the world as it was her love for her son that saved him.

Obviously her opinion had been dismissed and Harry had been rather offended by his friend's opinion and has made a point of not acknowledging her opinions in meetings until she just stopped attending, which left her in the small library reading on war, both Wizarding and Muggle as she pondered upon the misfortune of what her friendship with the boys had become.

With it being close to 3 months since the CLAWS incident she still had not heard from the Slytherin four any plan, Pansy had disclosed that Narcissa was leaving the Order HQ of a night and not returning until early hours of the frosted mornings and sleeping all day. Lucius had simply exclaimed to the order she had come down with a bad flu and didn't want to infect the first line of defence of the order. Hermione could tell through his clenched teeth that Lucius' statement was nothing more than a blatant lie and it was quickly dismissed by Molly as unimportant and quickly joked about between the snakes as unbelievable they would believe such a blatant statement of dishonesty.

However the following Thursday morning ended the lies and alienation as Xenophillius Lovegood appeared on Number 12 Grimmauld Place's doorstep, murdered with the Mark of the death-eaters on his forehead. Narcissa was not back from wherever it was she went at night and Pansy was wearing Pink. That was the most obvious sign that something was wrong as the girl almost primarily wore black or blood red, to match the circumstances she would say as an explanation. Hermione stood in the lounge room doorway watching Molly Weasley over exaggerate her sorrow over the deceased man. Hermione swore Molly had threatened to murder this very same man after he turned his back on them to try and save Luna a few months before (however Luna now resided with them). However these days after being politely excused from the 'Weasel-bubble' as Blaise affectionately named it Hermione had begun to notice the sour outer shells of the red-headed family. She then turned her attention to Draco and Blaise who were standing whispering to Lucius mere metres from Daphne, Luna, Pansy and Hermione and watched as their heads flicked back to the front door, Behind Hermione and suddenly felt a cold breeze hit the back of her neck,

a chill ran through her skin as she turned around...

* * *

HUGEEEE THANKS TO EmeraldStorm7!

Thanks for your reviews I appreciate them more than I can say!

this chapeter was a little shorter but necessary for overall plot

Review/ Follow/ tell others to read!

Oh dun-dun-dun!

For it can only get better from here.

Slanté

Mrs Burns.

ox


	5. Pumped Up Kicks

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, but plot and 'Lincoln's'.

Hate is a choice...Don't do it.

* * *

_Instalment Five_

**PUMPED UP KICKS**

_Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun_

_In his dads closet _

_With the box of fun things._

_I don't even know what_

_But he's coming for you_

_Yeah, he's coming for you._

_-Foster The People_

* * *

She then turned her attention to Draco and Blaise who were standing whispering to Lucius mere metres from Pansy and Hermione and watched as their heads flicked back to the front door, Behind Hermione and suddenly felt a cold breeze hit the back of her neck, a chill ran through her skin as she turned around...

Narcissa was standing in the doorway; dressed head to toe in clothing Hermione had never before seen her wear, standard muggle khakis and black long sleeved shirt with a Glock in a holster at her left hip. It became obvious very quickly to the entire group where Narcissa had been as she became one with the nights as behind her stood 4 of the Members of the Salem team, the Claws. It seemed as if Narcissa was leading the team, almost as if Narcissa knew more than she had ever let on. Time moved slowly it seemed before Molly Weasley and her obnoxious persona stepped forward.

"What is this Narcissa?!" she screeched, Pansy winced beside Hermione as Molly's voiced echoed throughout the foyer. Silence penetrated the air immediately after, as both matriarch's stood toe-to-toe.

"This, Mrs Weasley is our way to win the war, I would have thought you would have been a little bit more grateful towards my war efforts" The steam was almost visible pouring out of the chubby red head woman as Narcissa escorted the four mercenaries into Grimauld Place. A loud ruckus broke out as she did so, profanities being thrown left right a centre between both groups before once again the silence was broken by a gunshot; fired by Seamus Finnegan. The three others were signalled by Narcissa to remove their hoods as three more dark tear stained faces revealed themselves. Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Cheyenne Lincoln stood before the Order looking soaked and defiant with no life in their eyes.

Lucius spoke next, his deep gravelly voice advising everyone to enter the lounge to discuss today's events.

Hours passed, yelling, whispering explaining and denying, Lucius and Narcissa had been repeatedly verbally attacked with only Lupin and the Tonks family agree loud and whole heartedly with the Slytherin families. The Salem team removed themselves with Narcissa to the back yard as the 4 team members were yet to utter a word, simply standing the entire time behind Narcissa with their backs to the wall during the 'interrogation'. Finnegan, Nott and Greengrass sitting in the dew stained grass playing some card game while Narcissa watched on with tired and haggard eyes from the back doorstep before glancing at the blonde Lincoln girl sitting down and leaning against the wooden fence pulling apart and reassembling her handgun over and over again. Emotion hidden from the girls face just as Narcissa had expected.

Having known said girl for most of her life Narcissa knew she had a hard exterior not many could break through, and now it was almost impossible to do so. Once upon a time her own son was adored by said blonde haired woman before Draco had found that most of the female population of Hogwarts were drooling over him, taking it upon himself to become a permanent bachelor having no need for a permanent female companion by his side. Narcissa remembered the heartfelt letter she received from the girl after her son broke her heart, reading along the lines of she was sorry to do this in written form and portraying her hope still for contact with Narcissa as she was one of the only parent figures the girl had ever had considering her aunt worked heavy hours at the Spanish Wizarding Hospital. Narcissa had replied to the girl saying she would keep in contact but never received another letter until she had found the girl few weeks before this very moment, battered and bruised from battle, silent and cold. Narcissa almost didn't recognise the girl she thought of as her own when she first tracked down the team, knowing that the order needed their help and Draco needed Narcissa's help to find them Narcissa stood in a basement of building in the middle of Moscow staring at four 'kids' essentially and all she could do was stare and remember Draco's words.

"Mother, she adored you and as far as I can tell you would be the only one to get through to Cheyenne and Cheyenne's the only one who can get through to her brother; she's the Key".

However, would putting this girl through more turmoil be the death of her? When the only thing this girl did to keep her thoughts in order was think through battle techniques, reassemble weapons and train, what happened to her little bubbly girl?

"Mother?" Draco asked from the hallway followed by some of the other teenagers from the order pulling Narcissa from her thoughts, turning to the small group that seemed to want to join the Claws.

"Leave them be my son, these young ones have had a rough few weeks" Narcissa reiterated, accepting a cup of tea from Pansy with a smile. Daphne's questioning glance at her auburn haired sister spurred Narcissa to disclose a little more information to the younger group.

"Mr Pucey was murdered a month ago, unknown source behind his brutal death the only disclosure given was but the one who found him saying he was almost unrecognisable" She grimly whispered as

"Who found him?" Blaise blurted out, covering his mouth quickly after the words left his mouth.

"That's a story for another day old friends" Came a gravelly voice from behind Narcissa. Finnegan had decided to join them motioning for them to come out and join them. Narcissa watched the Order teen's sit with Astoria and Theodore but the actions of one bushy haired muggle-born where was perplexed her most. As Hermione exited the larger group to sit in front of Cheyenne, not saying a word just waiting her reassemble the gun over and over; offering comfort simply in being there.

* * *

Review/ Follow/ tell others to read!

For it can only get better with your reviews.

Slanté

Mrs Burns.

ox


	6. Girl on Fire

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing, but plot and 'Lincoln's'.

Hate is a choice...Don't do it.

* * *

_Instalment Six_

**GIRL ON FIRE**

_Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_-Alicia Keys_

* * *

Sitting quietly for close to an hour Hermione was now pretty confident she could build the gun she watched the blonde girl make over and over in front of her. What suddenly surprised Hermione however was that the girl then pulled the gun apart like she had many times and placed the pieces in front of Hermione, silently asking her to put the gun together. Hermione looked at her, her eyes were dark and sullen her soul seemingly missing from her concrete eyes. Her hair, Hermione thought that it may have once been a crisp beautiful blonde, now ratted and dirty in colour and appearance. She had to admit, this girl terrified her a little. Hermione's hands were sweaty even with the ice cold temperature surrounding them, slowly and tentatively Hermione put the handgun together, albeit a lot slower and less confident than Cheyenne but she secured every piece in the correct place. Hermione smiled glancing at the still emotionless face of the girl in front of her. Hermione couldn't justify what made her go to Cheyenne instead of the other group something just encouraged Hermione to walk in that direction. Hermione had no memory of this girl that had apparently been Ginny's grade but Slytherin; she could remember her brother at school a smart yet terrifying boy. That's when a thought crossed Hermione's mind, a thought that probably should have popped-up a few hours before when the smaller group arrived at the order headquarters.

Where was her brother?

Hermione in this time had then talked the gun apart and placed it back in front of the blonde, as if to reiterate it was her turn; it was then that Cheyenne spoke.

"Do it again" cold and dry the words came out and it took Hermione a few moments to register that it had indeed been her that spoke and not someone else as her rich beauty did not fit the voice that came out of her mouth however once again she slowly but surely put the small handgun together.

Narcissa had come over halfway through Hermione's second assembly and told the girls to come in out of the cold with the others, Hermione glanced at Cheyenne who seemed to be a legillimens as Narcissa simply nodded and then asked only Hermione to come inside when she was done. Hermione was nosey, and wanted to know what was 'said' but she knew that she would never find out, meanwhile placing the handgun onto the ground in front of Cheyenne.

"Go inside and get warm, keep the gun" Cheyenne then stood up and walked to her three team mates. Hermione didn't know what to think putting the handgun into her jeans as she had watched on American Gangster movies watching Cheyenne have a quick discussion with her team as they them moved themselves one to each back corner of the yard and two on the back doorstep; it was apparent they would not sleep much, they would stand guard.

Something was coming.

Astoria looked over to the far right-hand corner of the yard to Cheyenne, pulling her leather hood over her head. Many believed that these two would automatically have to be best friends to do the job that they do. It's not that they weren't as close as sisters it was more that Cheyenne kept her cards close to her chest and Astoria still after years of working with the girl didn't even know the girls middle name or favourite colour. Cheyenne's voice itself was still a rarity as she only spoke when necessary and it usually was always to her brother.

Dallas.

Astoria pitied the girl, first everything with Adrian and then to witness Cheyenne carrying her brother on her back, blood dripping from his ear and under his dirty shirt. The young girl, they had since discovered, had carried her brother's dead body 16 kilometres to their hideout without a tear falling from her eyes. Not giving his killers the chance to make a spectacle out of their success or the satisfaction of breaking her. They then travelled, quietly and dangerously, deep behind 'enemy' lines, to bury her brother in Wiltshire cemetery beside her parents. The four of them tired and filled with sorrow dug his grave with their bare hands and she still had not shed a tear, proving to Astoria she had witnessed a grave and morbid murder of her closest family member.

Cheyenne was a girl stuck in her own head and one day someone would pull the plug out of the detached girl and she would explode, Astoria cringed at the outcome of the poor person who caused her to break.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione walk in last behind his mother who smiled at him sadly as she walked up to her room; he recognised a bulge in the back of her stained denim jeans, a familiar metallic bulge that made him wonder about her time with Cheyenne in the yard. It was glaringly obvious to him Hermione had been given a gun. Her head remained down as she began to head up the stairs to her room, but would not make it that distance as Potter called for her from the lounge. Her head flicked up and fear was written across her face as her small porcelain hand flinched back to the gun. Draco caught her line of sight holding out his hand and offered to keep her newly acclaimed weapon safe; she would be slaughtered for obtaining such weapon from such a person. She gave him a questioning Cadbury eyes looking into his before placing the weapon into his outstretched hand.

"Ill keep it safe" He whispered before she made her way upstairs closely followed behind by Pansy before she heard Mrs Weasley call out for her.

"Hermione! You and your new little friends pack your bags. Tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts!

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me update ! it will only take a minute!

Slanté

Mrs Burns.

ox


End file.
